


Happy Birthday, Tom

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: McFly
Genre: Birthday, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: As Harry prepares Tom's birthday surprise he thinks about their first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JtGD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JtGD/gifts).



> This was written as a birthday present for the incredible JtGD. I'm so glad to have met you. I know how much you love Fludd (and you're the reason I got into Fludd) so I wrote you a Fludd fic :)
> 
> I hope everyone who reads this likes Fludd a little bit more, there are so few Fludd shippers.

It was a warm July day as Harry walked back from the shops to a hotel room, hoping that he wouldn't get noticed. He only had about two hours to set everything up, to make sure everything was right. He checked his bags for the umpteenth time to make sure he had everything before walking inside, letting the cold air of the lobby relax him.

Harry quietly slipped his keycard in the door and after a few tries, managed to get it open. He put the bags on the large bed in the middle of the room and looked around. He wanted to get a room a little bit more romantic but he thought a heart shaped bed might be over doing it.

Harry grabbed the candles from the bag on the bed and started to place them around the room and bathroom, he let his mind slip back to Texas, to when he discovered more about Tom than he could have ever hoped to know.

Danny and Dougie had left to go see the town, leaving Tom and Harry alone together. Normally, that would have been fine but Tom and Harry had been fighting for going on three days. It was so bad Danny and Dougie couldn't even stand to be around them anymore, neither one of them could say anything without the other biting their head off.

Harry was mad at Tom for one reason: He was too bloody perfect. Everything he did he was good at, every instrument, even his bloody drums. That's basically how the fight started, Tom was playing his drums and he actually good, because that's Thomas Flecther for you, good at everything. He even had the nerve to be attractive without trying very hard.

It was hot in Texas. So hot that Tom got in the habit of not wearing a shirt, that drove Harry crazy. Harry realised half-way through a fantasy of pinning Tom against the wall and licking the sweat off his chest that he might have feelings for the blond. Possibly.

Harry didn't want to deal with it, didn't want to see Tom smile because when he did all Harry wanted to do was kiss his dimple, which is something you should definitely not do to your bandmate. Since Harry was being a dick, insulting Tom's choice in movies, the lyrics he had come up with, what he wanted to make for Dinner, Tom was being a dick right back.

That's how they ended up sat alone in the living room, Harry couldn't figure out why Tom hadn't gone to his room, certainly he would be happier away from Harry. Harry let his eyes linger on Tom, thinking about all the things he wanted to do to him, thinking about how he would sound under him. Harry could have screamed with pent up sexual frustration when Tom was throwing moans into "I Need A Woman" yesterday.

"What is wrong with you lately?" Harry jumped at the sound of Tom's voice. Tom was looking beyond annoyed, with his arms crossed over his chest and his hair slightly sticking up. Even then all Harry wanted to do was ravish him.

"I, uh." Harry didn't know what to say.

"It's pretty normal for you to start fights, it's average for you and me to be fighting, but this is different. It's like you are going above and beyond to ruin my happiness, and that probably sounds a bit narcissistic of me, but come on. What is wrong with you?" Tom's voice had been getting steadily louder as he ranted.

"I don't know." Harry blurted out.

"That's bullshit and we both know it. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tom shouted, inches from Harry's face.

"I fancy you!" Harry shouted without thinking, just wanting Tom to shut up.

"Oh." Tom went quiet, looking intently at his feet.

"Yeah. Sorry." Harry stood up, he didn't know if he should stay or go to his room. "I wasn't going to tell you, I was just going to get over it but well, now you know. And you can hate me if you want for a bit but please get over it because I love you as a friend still, it's not just that I've been fantasying about bending you over every flat surface and I love Danny and Dougie and it would really suck if McFly ended because of this because this is a really great band." Harry knew he was rambling but he couldn't stop himself, until Tom stopped him for him.

Tom's lips were pressed against Harry's and all he could think was "dry", Tom needed to drink more water, he probably wasn't used to the heat then his second thought was simply, "oh, this is nice". Harry let himself enjoy the kiss, different and more forceful than he imagined but still amazing. Just another thing Tom was good at.  
"How long?" Harry asked panting, Tom looked at him curiously. "How long have you felt the same?" Harry elaborated.

"I don't know if I feel anything, I'm just giving it a go." Tom shrugged and Harry tried not to look hurt. "That's okay, though, right?" Tom asked, gently stroking Harry's chin. "I don't want to hurt you, you're my friend, Harry." Tom whispered, wanting to kiss Harry again but not wanting to cross that line if Harry wasn't okay with it.

"What the hell." Harry shrugged, deciding that he might as well just go for it and see what happens. Harry covered Tom's mouth with his and sweept his tongue through, desperate to memorise the shape and taste of Tom in case this was his only chance.

"Damn, you're a good kisser." Tom said breathlessly as they kissed their way down the hallway to Harry's room.

"You're not the only one who is good at things." Harry laughed into Tom's mouth as he opened the door to his bedroom, the two of them falling through the doorway. 

Tom landed on top of Harry when they fell on Harry's bed, making Harry let out a little "umph". Tom smiled down at Harry and Harry took the opportunity to kiss Tom's dimple. Tom looked at Harry, eyes shining and knew that there was no going back.

Tom hooked his fingers underneath Harry's shirt and threw it in the general direct of the laundry basket. Usually, Harry would have said something about the mess but right now he didn't care if someone was trashing the whole entire house. All Harry cared about was Tom and the way he was kissing his way down his chest.

Tom gave Harry a wicked smile when he reached Harry's belt, quickly undoing it and sliding Harry's jeans and pants off. Harry gasped loudly when he was engulfed in the wet heat of Tom's mouth. He let obscenities tumble from his mouth, thoroughly enjoying the sensation.

"Close." Harry grunted out, wanting to warn his friend, before shouting "Fuck!" When Tom pulled off and away from him. Harry gave Tom a curious look, unable to understand why he had stopped. Tom crawled up Harry's body, kissing his neck.

"I only want you to come if you come inside me." Tom whispered, nipping Harry's ear. Harry was beyond grateful that nothing was touching his cock then because if something was he wasn't sure he could stop himself from coming right then and there. Tom does not talk like that, Tom was sweet and respectful, it didn't mean that Harry was complaining about this new side of Tom.

"I have some stuff, in my bag." Harry panted out trying to wiggle out from under Tom but Tom just pinned him to the bed with a kiss before hoping off of him. Tom returned with condoms and lube, thrusting them into Harry's hand before laying on the bed.

"How do you want me?" Tom asked in a sultry tone and it was so ridiculous that they both couldn't stop themselves from laughing.

"Any way you want." Harry murmured against Tom's skin when he stopped laughing. Tom pressed his back against the bed and spread his legs wide.

"This okay? I want to see you." Tom breathed, feeling a little self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Gorgeous." Harry whispered, reaching gently to rub Tom's thigh, leaving goose pimples where his hand was. Tom bit his lip and felt his blood rush to his cheeks at Harry's comment. "Here." Harry said, taking a pillow and placing it underneath Tom's hips. "It'll make things a little easier." Harry promised with a kiss.

Harry squeezed the lube onto his fingers and told Tom to relax as he inserted one finger into him. There was some resistance at first but once Tom relaxed fully, it was easy to get a second finger in. Harry was careful to make sure that Tom was prepared, not wanting to hurt him in any way, wanting to make this so good that Tom would have to stay.

Harry took a deep breath as he pulled his fingers out, smirking when he heard Tom whine at the emptiness. Harry ripped open the foil package and rolled the condom over himself, rubbing on more lube and positioning himself at Tom's opening.

"Ready?" Harry asked, Tom nodded slightly and bit his lip expecting pain. There was a small burn but it subsided quickly. Tom found himself arching to meet Harry's thrust, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. Harry used one hand to grip Tom's hip and the other to support his weight as he leant over Tom, kissing him as he quickened his pace.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Tom?" Harry asked in a whisper, pulling back from the kiss, flicking his tongue out to lick Tom's lips. Tom nodded and whimpered, lifting his head to capture Harry in a mind-blowing kiss.

"Touch me." Tom pleaded, his eyes wide. Harry complied, moving his hand from Tom's hip to Tom's cock and pumping him in time with his rhythm. It didn't take long for Tom clenched around Harry, spilling into pure bliss underneath him.

Harry followed suit, slumping over Tom with barely enough strength and energy to tie off the condom and throw it in a near by bin, before collapsing next to Tom. The two enjoyed each other's quiet breathing, Harry cautiously reached for Tom and bundled him up in his arms. Wanting to ask what Tom was thinking and if he would want to do it again but not sure if he had the heart to hear the answer.

"Cactus blossoms." Tom finally spoke. "It smells like cactus blossoms in here, doesn't it?" Tom flipped himself over to look into Harry's eyes.

"Yeah." Harry sniffed. "Smells nice." A silence fell over them, surrounded by questions and answer that they were both two afraid to form into words.

"I want this to happen again." Tom stated, filling Harry with joy. "I can't promise anything, I don't know what will happen when we get back home to Gi and Izzy." Tom shook his head, their girlfriends were okay with them fooling around when they went on tour or things like this but they had never fooled around with each other.

"I understand." Harry nodded, trying to contain his excitement. "Let's just see where this goes." Harry said, kissing Tom again and pulling a blanket over the both of them.

Harry smiled as he thought back to that first night with Tom, he was amazed that they were able to keep it going as long as it has. It will probably end one day but Harry didn't want to think about that. Harry looked at the room, it was covered with candles and flower petals lead the way to the bed, to a present carefully wrapped on the bed. He doubled check to make sure he had the champagne chilling by the bathtub and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Harry sent Tom text telling him the room number and telling him to come when he could. Less than half an hour later Tom was knocking on the door. Harry pulled him inside and kissed him against the door, not being able to wait any longer.

"Happy birthday, Tom." Harry smiled as he pulled back from the kiss

"Hello to you too." Tom smiled then he noticed the room and felt his jaw drop. "Did you do all this?" Tom asked, taking in the dim light from the candles and the flowers sprinkled on the ground.

"No, it was a group of fairies." Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Tom's waist. "It was me. I wanted to do something romantic for you, you deserve it."

"I love you." Tom said, turning in Harry's arms to give a quick peck. "I'm sorry we don't get a lot of us time these days. Between Gi, writing and the boys, it's hard to slip away."

"it's fine, Tom. I understand, I have a little one and a wife at home too." Harry rubbed his hands down Tom's arms.

"You still found time to all this for me." Tom gestured to the room.

"Yeah, and my birthday is in a few months so you better start planning." Harry laughed.

"How are you so perfect at everything?" Tom asked, wrapping his arms around Harry.

"I'm not, that's all you." Harry kissed Tom's forehead lovingly as they enjoyed just being able to hold each other.

"It smells like," Tom paused, sniffing the air intently. "Cactus blossoms." Tom finished with a smile. "You remembered?"

"How could I ever forget anything about that night?" Harry kissed Tom deeply as they followed the petals to the bed, falling in each other's arms, unsure of the future and cloaked in the scent of cactus blossoms, just like the first time all those years ago.


End file.
